Ultraman One: Episode 29
Title: Sacrifice Part 1 Characters :;Ultras *Ultraman One (Character) **Normal **Blaze **Agile **Rainbow **Crescent **Sluggers **Wisdom *Ultraman VirusDemonic *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Zoffy *Ultraman Cure Ocean *Ultraman Vader (Scorpium Ultra) *Ultraman Celestial *Ultraman Trident (Scorpium Ultra) *Ultraman Lava (Scorpium Ultra) Chapter 1 While One is rushing to Virus, the awakened from slumber Ultra Brothers found themselves in an unknown mystical cave of Magium World. The cave has powerful healing energies, they looked at their transformation items which are already been restored. They begin exploring the cave, the cave is filled with special yellow minerals, with a golden sparkle on them, they are Sunriums that haven't been harvested by the villains. Their beauty illuminates the cave, allowing the cave to glow in light yellow. "This cave is brilliant," said Dan, exploring more about the cave to find the answer to his sense of curiosity. "Agreed," said Hideki, walking around the cave to explore more about the natural beauty of the said cave and was fascinated about it, as he had never visited such a cave when he was the protector of Earth many years ago, fighting as Ultraman Jack. "This is the only place in this planet that is still full of healing energies," exclaimed Shin Hayata, being greatly impressed with the environment of the cave. "Very well!" smirked the human form of Zoffy, nodded to his brothers, showing his agreeing to each of their statement. "Guys, blue light!" said Seiji. All the other brother human forms turned around and looked, and like Seiji, they are both shocked while maintaining a curious mind to know who they are. "Who are they? Are they enemy or foe?" said Dan, folding his arms with an extremely serious impression on his face and tone of the words he said. "They are....someone from our home planet as well," said Shin, sensing familiarly with them. "We are back." the blue light disappears, it was Ran (Ultraman Zero), Haruto (Ultraman Xena) and Mirai (Ultraman Giga). "Where's One?" asked Dan, immediately showing his concerns towards his grandson, so as the rest of his brothers. "One had gone after Virus, he will definitely win this round," said Zero in a confident tone. "We are putting our feelings on One," said Haruto. "Agreed, One has been through a lot of trials and overcame them. I trust that he will save the universe," said Mirai, showing her confidence and to a smaller extent, love for One. "We have another mission," said Ran Zero in a serious tone, in order to catch the attention of everyone, who is currently busy exploring the interesting cave they are at. "Mission?" asked Hideki. "Ultraman King's message, he wants us to return to the Land of Light now, they are now preparing a horde of Ultras to prepare for Evil Messiah's threat. One knows about it and he will defeat Virus in our favor," said Zero. "Well, what we say guys?" asked Haruto. "Back to the Land of Light," said Shin. All of them nodded their heads, took out their transformation items, and shouted their Ultra names and transformed into their Ultra forms inside the cave, A flash of light appears, it was Zero who transform into Ultimate Zero. "With Noa's power, we are heading back," said Zero. "Yosh!" said Seven and the other Ultra present, using the power of the Ultimate Aegis with the Ultras holding their arms, a portal is created and they traveled into the portal with a blue travel sphere created by Zero. They all wished One good luck. The travel sphere enters the portal and heads back to the Land of Light. Chapter 2 Virus watches as One approaches him from afar. "Oh, he is arriving. Geez, no matter how many times I beat him, he always comes back.....Guess this will be fun...." said Virus as he clutches his fist, and stretches his claw-like daggers. Virus turns around, staring at the Sunrium Factory, looking at the harvested Sunriums that are turned into Darkiums, the dark version of Sunriums, from across the entire cosmos. "Looks like I need to develop something in my body to effectively achieve my goals," said Virus as he engulfs himself with the power of Voiderium and developing an organ that looks similar to his Color Timer, and begins to slowly absorb the Darkiums from the Sunrium Factory while transmuting several more from the cosmos as well. "Voider Organ and the Sunrium Factory functions the same but all this is to fasten the process. Yvon, son, I achieve this myself since you guys oppose me instead," said Virus, in a soft but muttering them. "Virus, I'm here, this is payback time!" said One as he approaches the fortress and lands in front of Virus, and took fighting stances, bringing the stakes to the final and last battle. "Ohh One, you are here? This is our second meeting I suppose?" asked Virus. "Yes, Virus, you are going down this time, I am gonna beat you down." said One as he levitates mid-air. Virus prepares his scythe claw-like fighting style as well, wanting to see what's in store with One and how much he had grown. He thought to himself, "interesting". Insert Song: Fusion Rise "Virus, prepare for your doom." said One as he fires the One Cross Shot at Virus, Virus tries to hold it back with his daggers but he let the attack hit him slightly and felt the pain but unknowingly to One, Virus is taking the attack head on for his Voider Organ to transmute it, further strengthening it and enhance its destructive power later on. "Show me now, dude." said Virus, taunting One, pointing his daggers at One, symbolizing a "bring it" gesture. Virus rushes towards One like a berserker fighter and roaring loudly. One nodded, seeing the chance, summons his Lightning Spark into a trident and slashes Virus repeatedly with it, Virus quickly counters the Lightning Spark with his daggers but One quickly delivered a sly kick towards Virus and unleashing a binding light towards Virus, temporary stunning Virus movements, Virus pushes One backwards and tries to recover himself while enjoying it. "Resorting the childish and trash tricks huh, One?" said Virus. "I should be the one saying this particular statement to you." said One. "How so? You are making me enjoy this so much," said Virus. "What? How can you enjoy when you are trying to blow up the universe? Isn't that your agenda, you end goal?" asked One. "Don't talk so much nonsense, whether I'm enjoying it or not, it's a joke, don't you think so, son of Zero?" tainted Virus. "What are you talking about?" asked an angered One. "Virusium Sun-Ray!" said Virus as he fires his Ultra Beam, going on the offensive mode, One charges the Lightning Spark Trident and fires a ray of light from the spark, both teams were equally matched and pushed back the both of them with a small explosion. Being pushed back, the two Ultras lunged at each other once again. "You have improved, compared to that time on Earth of Showa Universe....." said Virus. "It has been many eons since we last met. I will beat you." said One. "Can you stop saying "I will beat you.", it's so nonsensical. Don't just talk, show it to me, your capabilities." said Virus in an agitated tone, showing his annoyance to the statement "I will beat you.". To Virus, he had heard of that statement countless times from his foes but Virus still defeated them with ease. And of course, he developed a mindset that "action speaks louder than words", just talking about is pointless. "Of course, One Triple Shot." said One as he attaches his triple sluggers on his chest and fires a very powerful blue beam. However, Virus performs a tackle move and dodges the attack. One was surprised and quickly took a flight to levitate in mid-air. One charges his beam lamp and launched a barrage of energy cannons that is rainbow colored at Virus. "Hmmmm..... What are you thinking about One? Do you think this is a training platform? Keep using these childish tricks!" said Virus, allowing the energy cannons to hit him physically. But thanks to his rocky armor, Virus did not receive even the slightest of damage. One smirked and landing on the ground with his two feet again, "How are you not damaged? This attack help me took down many monsters at the monster graveyard.", One then rushes towards Virus once again. "Haha? If those monsters are destroyed by this attack of yours. Do you actually know what it means? It means they are weak!!!" said Virus, taunting One. "Stop being a jerk, it's not funny," said One, delivering a powerful punch straight at Virus face. One then takes a step back and resuming a martial arts fighting stance and ready to go into a more aggressive mode to defeat the enemy in front of him. "Come on' People can choose to be a jerk if they want to. Like you, choosing to be an impulsive one and the strong heart of not giving up. That's your personality. And so, being a jerk and a joker is my personality. And I think there is supposedly nothing wrong with it." said Virus, saying it in a joking tone. "I see, in that case." said One as he performs his next move. Chapter 3 "Blaze Form!" said One as he transforms into his red form, delivering a series of kicks and punches to the Scorpium Ultra with flames. One took two of his sluggers and prepares to use the XX Slugger Punch on Virus. Virus was fast in his reaction speed, and quickly use his Virus Daggers to counter One's slugger punch attack and performs a backflip moving away from One. Virus then charges forward towards One with his daggers head on but One quickly move back to avoid carelessly being slashed. "You are scared don't you, One?" asked Virus, in a grin but relaxing tone. "Nope, how thick is your body?" asked One, having a sense of curiosity in his mind while feeling confused. "Why One, why do you have to ask this? This is a pointless question to ask you know?" said Virus. "Because you could easily counter my moves and my physical arts." said One. "Of course, One, come on, be more focus and engrossed in the fight. Don't you want to have fun?" said Virus. "I respect you, fighting you makes my blood pumping." said One. "Trash talk, Hahahahaha! Makes your blood pumping? "Blood pumping" should hem changed to "Light Bleeding" you fool! Ultras don't have blood. Please make more sense in what you are talking about!!" said Virus, being excited when saying the statement. Taking no time, One charges his attack and fires the One Garnet Buster, Virus quickly extends his daggers and deflected the attack simply, One then transforms into his Agile Mode and performs a powerful sly kick and punch at Virus stomach before dashing back by performing a backflip while firing the One Vanisher at Virus, the Scorpium Ultra quickly dodge the attack while One dash towards Virus, sending both of them falling down upon each other. One tries to pin Virus down with his fast speed but due to the lack of strength, Virus quickly performs a tactical move and resumes standing position. One did the same as he took a step back and resumes his regular judo fighting style. "So you tried to use a form that is faster than you two other forms? Don't you believe think I just excel in the use of strength? You want to test my agility?" asked Virus. "Don't ask that, just fight me with all you have got." said One. "Nonetheless, Virus Ball," said Virus as he creates a purple-pink ball and fires a series of Virus Blast at One. However, One with his increased speed effortlessly dodges all the energy blasts while seeing the chance and delivering a powerful fast punch at Virus, following by a kick attack while taking a step back once again. "Fast huh?" asked Virus, looking slightly confused. Virus covers himself in dark purple light and rushes at fast speeds towards One while One did the same. Both delivering a series of physical arts but they were equally matched with no matching wounds on each side. They are now testing their speeds against each other. Both deliver their finishers and pushed both of them to the ground, at the top level of the fortress. "Virus, our feud on Earth must be settled." said One. "I see why now Belial and Emperor hates you a lot," said Virus. "What? Why you say so?" asked One. "You never dying and never give up spirit, like the despicable humans on Earth..." said Virus. "What do you know about Earth??!!" asked One. "I fought you there, remember, Showa Universe Earth? That's not the first Earth I went, our universe also has Earth," said Virus. "So what do you understand about humans?" said One. "Humans are disgusting, look at what they are doing to nature. With the power of my Voiderium, I will kill all organisms, void of their free will, turning their planet to a wasteland. I had almost done it, remember? Your Earth, many animals, and humans died because of my Voiderium!" said Virus. "Nah, humans allow us to believe in them and having the trust in them, and becoming more powerful." said One. "Your sentence is senseless and gibberish. Hahahahaha," said Virus, laughing maniacally. "How can a merely Ultra like you who lived on Earth for roughly 2 years? I had lived on this universe Earth for 20 years and I know human nature," said Virus. "I will stop you, Virus." said One. "How many times have I told you not to say that statement? Don't just trash talks, freaking show it!" said Virus. "You are The Jester, right?" asked One. One transforms into his Crescent Mode and lunged towards Virus. "Jester? See for yourself, how powerful am I." said Virus. Virus stared at One, knowing he has more potential in him, acknowledges One to come towards him again. "Definitely, my respected foe." said One. "Nah, you don't have to respect me, just show it to me. Come, show me the power of Ultraman!!!!" said Virus. Chapter 4 Virus thought to himself, my "Voider Organ" is working hard for me. One delivers a powerful punch that manages to cause Virus to fall on the ground. One then grabs Virus with his arms and swings him around, flinging himself towards the ground again with tremendous strength. Virus stands up again, wiping off the dust that is on his body and enjoying the battle with One even more. "Amusing, show me more!" said Virus. One charges his legs, delivering a kick so powerful that Virus had difficulty resisting it. Virus was amazed about One's improvement and questioned One why he did not show them during their first battle. "One Lunar Light!" said One as he fires a ray of light at Virus. Virus converts the light attack into his own energy and brings it into his body. Virus transmutes the energy through his Voider Organ but Virus was temporary stunned, as, during the conversion process, Virus will have a similar sensation like the food poisoning of humans. "Ouch...ouch....ouch... This is potential, huh? " said Virus, stands up after the conversion process is done. One charges his energies again, delivering his finisher at Virus again, Virus was smart enough to dodge it now. One then delivers a punch at Virus, pushed him back once more. "Give me more!" taunted Virus. "Rainbow Form," said One as he covers himself in an aura of rainbow and rushes towards Virus, Virus empowers his speed and rushes towards One. One and Virus rush around the fortress, like a merry-go-round. The fortress is indestructible and is unable to be damaged by strong beam attacks easily. One manages to get yo to Virus, burning him with the power of his rainbow aura. "Damn you...." said Virus. "This is my strength!" said One. "If you are an Ultraman, show me more of your potential," said Virus. Virus as he recovers from the attack. "How come you are not weakening??" said One. "Haha...Scorpium Ultras do not have a time limit, they can fight for as long as they want as long they don't react too much. I have participated in countless battles, the conditioning of my body allows me to fight for so long. My will to survive is stronger than you." said Virus. "In that case...." said One. "Now what, One? Make it quick so that I can enjoy it even further," said Virus. Chapter 5 "The power of friendship will help me to defeat you. Sluggers Form!" said One as he assumes his newest form. One rushes towards Virus with his greatly enhanced speed. To Virus, he has not been given his best towards One, his only using 65% of his Demonic Power. The purpose is to stall for time and to enjoy it as much as possible before achieving his final goal as he knew that there's someone he would need to face later on. To One, he is feeling the determination and drive to defeat and finish's off Virus as his being entrusted by his comrades. So who's winning, the Jester Virus or One, the son of Zero. Virus is treating One as his rival, enemy or foe? "Sluggerium Tactics." said One as he launches his sluggers in front of him, destroying all the energy blasts delivered to him by Virus. One then creates illusions of himself, to slash Virus in a body piercing straightforward attack. Virus receives the attack by head-on as he quickly uses his mighty strength to push One way, despite Virus is feeling pain, he is actually converting the attack delivered by One as well. Virus stands up once again, preparing to counter One again. Though the Scorpium Ultra knew he could just beat One with his a single hit he feels that it will not be a fun and interesting fight, and will be an insult to his title as "The Clown", given by his allies and his foes. "Is this the best you can do as an Ultra? This is disappointing, though you could come out with better tactics!!!" taunted Virus. "Not yet!! Not yet!!" said One. Golden sparkles surrounding One, One is transformed into his Ultimate Form, Wisdom Mode. "That form....." said Virus in a delighted voice. "Wisdom Form, the light of humans!" said One. "Human's light? Impossible, humans are despicable creatures," said Virus. "Virus, I'm gonna show you, how serious I can be and how determined I'm to defeat you." said One. "Well..after so long, you have finally gotten serious?" asked Virus. "You mean I am not serious before? You say I don't keep talking big about beating you and you want me to show it?" said One. "Of course, show it to me," said Virus. "Don't you know what the word "Wisdom" mean?" asked One. "Obviously, means that you are wiser and more powerful," said Virus. "Exactly, what are you, talking about?" asked One, feeling toyed. "Your this form matches me. I was just playing with you," said Virus. "You will pay!" said One as he summons his triple sluggers into a crest weapon along with the Lightning Spark, converting it into a trident. Seeing One armed with two weapons, Virus channels dark energy to his daggers and increases it in length to combat One's weapon. "Virus, you will regret not going serious on me earlier on." said One. "Now the right time has come to unleash...my true power," said Virus. One and Virus begin their fight by slashing their weapons at each other. One's Lightning Spark Trident and One's Trident Sluggers is now equally matched with Virus. Virus and One falls back once again, to avoid being carelessly slashed and taking damage for no reason. One then launches a series of empowered versions of his other form attacks with Virus countering it with his Virus Daggers, his beam attacks and physical arts. One's spirit is not wearing down yet, he is now being empowered by the power of humans in him and the power of family and friendship in him. Chapter 6 Celestial, Vader, Trident and Dark Sceptor along with Lava watches the battle between One and Virus, hoping One will win against Virus. "He will win!" said Dark Sceptor. "We all know!" said Trident. "Yeah. He is the one being entrusted by us to beat Virus." said Vader. "Thanks to them, we are back," said Celestial. "Let's hope One could get us out of this madness," said Lava. One and Virus launches a series of energy based attacks. One summons his Lightning Spark Trident again and with greater strength, he brutally sliced apart Virus' dagger finger and using his body power to pin down Virus, causing Virus to be pressed on the ground by One. One begins slashing and hitting Virus with his Lightning Spark and punching Virus in the face. "Dude, let it go. This is ridiculous," said Virus as he pushes One away, causing One to move backward and taking fighting stances again. Virus stands up, feeling insulting by One what uses this kind of tactic against him. Virus begins laughing maniacally. "I should have shown you my true power by now. Don't you like it? And why would you still be laughing like a clown?" asked One. "Clown?" asked Virus. "What is your scheme, Virus. Haven't you receive enough damage to be weakened?" asked One. "What the... This is literally a pathetic joke!! And what makes you think that I only received the slightest amount of damage!! I have been granted power by my teacher and he's one omnipotence being that have even existed. " said Virus. "The substance that you used to corrupt me, is Voiderium right?" asked One. "Yes Voiderium, this is the substance that I used on your universe Earth and almost voiding it off," said Virus. "You have similar ideas to the Chaos Header, huh?" asked One. "Chaos Header? Uhh no, I'm the first Ultra to literally possess the ability to void off free will and ask yourself, is it my ideal to void off free will of organisms/planets in the universe? The answer is literally... NO!" said Virus. "But you are so pathetic!" said One. "Pathetic? I think it is just the start of one of the best moments I am experiencing now!" said Virus. "Best moment? So you are saying you are just having fun?" asked One. "Yeah, obviously. And One, what do you think you can do about it? Tell me." said Virus. "In that case, this is the end, I will purify the substance, Voiderium right in your body and kill you. Wisdom Core!" said One as he charges himself with light and fires a large ray of purifying from his chest. Virus notices the attack about the reach him, he quickly dodges from the attack, the attack collides with the ground, leaving a crater but the fortress still remained intact. Surviving the attack, Virus rushes towards One and deliver a flying kick at One, One sees it, quickly fall back and charges his punch with golden sparkles and punches at Virus. Both parties were damaged by the attack. "I could have turned your Earth into a wasteland if not for the pathetic Ultraman King and Ultraman Zero!" said Virus in a raging tone. "One Especially Blow." said One as he combines his previous forms finishers and blasting them towards Virus. "See how you survive this," said One, taunting the Scorpium Ultra. Virus sees the attack, summons a black hole to block the attacks but it was too much for him as the attack hits Virus, blasting him several yards away to the edge of the platform at the highest level of the fortress. But the other side of the fortress is surrounded by a wall of man-made rocks while the other side is empty, allowing Virus enemy and his army to pass through, he did that purposely. "No...is it the end, no...." said Virus as he tries to stand up. "Let's secure the victory." said One. "What! No, One you don't get to secure whatever victory you like," said Virus in a weaken but still happy voice. Chapter 7 "Wisdom The Final!" said One as he charges his final attack. One has shown his growth from the last battle with Virus many years ago on Earth and the times he spent on Earth allows One to improve greatly and becomes one of the elite members of the Land of Light. "Damn you," said Virus as he stands up. Virus seeing the chance noted this is a great time for him to strike back One. Virus had been slacking the whole fight again, back to his jester and clown tricks again...again....and again. His erratic personality causes some to be feared of him and some to be respected of him for this kind of fighting style. "Time to show you what is true power, Ultraman One...Ultraman One...." said Virus as he extend his daggers and rushes at One at fast speed, One whom was charging Wisdom The Final at Virus, sees Virus approaching him but One is too slow to react as a result, Virus uses the Virus X Slash on him, slashing him in the body brutally and delivering a punch at One's face. One was knocked back in his Wisdom Form as he stands up, not wanting to give up. "Argh!!!!! Resorting to dirty tricks again, Virus?" asked One in anger, his color timer begin to blink as the light begins to bleed out from his body, One is feeling that his Wisdom Mode is slowly dissipating and being reverted back to his normal mode. "Of course, looks like I had never mentioned this. I can just beat you bit one slash of my claws but I didn't because I want to know, how powerful you are," said Virus, feeling realizing he had given One hope and then crushes it with despair, he is feeling very amused about achieving it. "So you are just toying with me!!!???" said a weakened One. "Bingo! One, you have fought a good battle with me but can you feel this excitement?" asked Virus in delightfulness. "What excitement? Excitement by resorting to jester tricks???!!!" asked One. "Bingo, see you know the answer. I am honored to fight you One, son of Zero and perhaps the husband of Lila I suppose?" asked Virus. "Lila, what do you know about her, you kidnapped and corrupted her, you turned her into me.," said One, trying to keep his balance. "Bingo! But you beat her. One, I already told you don't brag about beating me, and obviously, you see, you are losing to me again. This battle really makes me enjoy it the most. Thanks, Ultraman One." said Virus. "Why will you do that to Lila?" asked One politely. "She's native like you, I had not touched her physically to your knowledge. I already have my own wife and son. Your funny one. Even though I betrayed my wife, I still love her deeply and no one else will be my wife other than her!!!" said Virus, laughing. "What? You hurt her but you still love her? What kind of crap you talking about?" asked One. "She's a charming One, her smiles and courage make my love for her worth it. If the humans did not show their disgusting sight, I and my wife will be leaving peacefully as humans on Earth as well," said Virus. "So voiding off free will is your mission?" said a weakened One, clenching his very fist. "Mission? Nah, everything is for fun! If I meet my wife again I will apologize to her but in the afterlife. But now you, I have to finish you off." said "I guess we should end this fight." said One. "Obviously, but it is not you who will end this battle. It is me!!!!" said Virus. "No, me!" said One. Chapter 8 One's color timer continues to blink in his Wisdom Form. "Virus, tell me, why are you evil?" asked One. "Wait...wait...excuse me? Ultraman can be good or evil," said Virus. "Huh? What are you trying to say?" asked One. "If you are thinking it is my mission to void off free will from organisms, then you are....truly wrong," said Virus. "Why would I be wrong." said One. "Like I freaking said!!! I am The Jester, I am a coward as well!! Don't think that my mission is serious, it is for fun or for enjoyment, not nothing else, Which part do you not understand??????!!!!!" said Virus in a crazy triggered tone and with delight. Virus extend his daggers again and slashes One in his protectors, "For the truth of the universe, you should comply." said Virus while slashing One, One is groaning in pain as One is feeling his body is gradually breaking down from the damage. "Comply is something you must or must not do but there is no choice for you!" said Virus as he slashes another wound on One, reverting One from his Wisdom Form back to his Normal Form, One weakens with a huge gaping wound on his chest and body, he falls as he is unable to stand up once again. "Similar situation right? It was this moment a thousand years ago that you got corrupted, now you will serve me again. Will you, One? Will you..no right." said Virus, "You..how...are...you...so...powerful." said One in a weak voice. "My Voider Organ that I created behind the back of my body is helping me to do all the job. The attacks that you delivered at me are being converted to Darkiums are stored in my organ, allowing me to become more powerful and I have started absorbing Sunriums and converting them to Darkiums in my body as well, now serve me," said Virus. "No, that cannot be... Voider Organ, I I can'.... believe it you are insane." said One. "I think not. I think when you join my side, you will understand the meaning of true insanity? Hopefully, lol. Then what am I? I'm not just called a "Jester" for no reason, I earn that title." said Virus. "Am you are proud of it? Argh...." said One. "Absolutely," said Virus as he grabs One by the throat with his daggers and throws him several yards away. Virus walks forward, towards One. Chapter 9 "Is all over, Ultraman One!!" said Virus as he charges his Voiderium and creates Voiderium particles to corrupt One once again. However, just as One able to get corrupted, a splash of Curium Water appears, dissipating the Voiderium particles. "How...my Voiderium." said Virus. "Virus, I am back to stop you." said a voice coming from the top and lands on the fortress. "You are?" asked Virus. "Cure?" said One. "Oh brother you came to stand in my way again like thousands of years ago," said Virus. Cure had finally arrived from space to Magium World, having reverted Virus damage back to normal in his Ocean Form. "Virus , you will not blow up this universe, I will banish you once more." said Cure. "Geez...Cure, my brother. Do you think I have not grown since that day?" asked Virus. "Virus, remember the time we fought together in the various galaxies. How you said you wanted a good time with me?" asked Cure. "Of course I remembered but that is gone," said Virus. "What is gone?" asked Cure. "I hate you and I will beat you in a fair fight. But it will be a fun one," said Virus. "Stand back One, I will protect you. He is mine!" said Cure. "Cure.....good luck..." said One as he faints from his damage. Cure thought to himself "One, I wouldn't let you and your native Ultra efforts be in vain, I swear to win!" As determined as Cure is, Cure rushes towards Virus while utilizing Cure Afloat, Virus did the same, both brothers fight each other, taking the stance to climatic or rather legendary kind of battle. What fate lies on the two brothers? --THE END-- Next Episode Cure and Virus battles, and at the mid of the battle, Virus unleashed a new scheme against Cure. What is that scheme? What will be the fate of Scorpio Nova Universe? Destroyed or Survived? Stay tuned to find out. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes